Adrian Walker
Adrian Walker is one of the main/supporting characters from the sixth series. He was born in Baltimore (he eventually moves to New York City) and is currently attending New York University's Marketing Business Program. He is currently in his fourth year at NYU, making him a senior who plans on graduating at the end of his senior year. He is best friends with Damien Michaels and Gordon Blue, as well as close friends with Zoe Webster. He represents the new character of AthrunZala00's friend's rival and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Adrian's appearance is calm and cool. He likes to wear mostly red and blue colored clothes. He usually wears a maroon T-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. His hair is white and his eyes are silver. The cool colors that he wears represents his calm and cool personality; however, the small amount of red he wears represents the rare times when he becomes hotheaded. As for his skills and abilities, he can use weapons, such as his katana and pistols, very well. He does not have major supernatural powers; however, he does obtain the ability to use black magic. During the climax of the Story Arc, he obtains a god notebook, allowing him to do anything he pleased. However, when the Story Arc concluded, he lost that ability and went back to his original black magic ability. His skills with games are excellent. He has a personal rivalry with Scott when playing games together, but he usually loses to Scott. Otherwise, he can beat anyone at any game. His personality is calm and partially dark, and he seems to care about his close friends. Relationships Adrian has a few relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Damien Michaels and Gordon Blue: These two are Adrian's good friends. These three have only known each other since freshmen year at NYU, but they are just as close as Jasehn, Scott, and Kadyn. They are always seen hanging out when they are not in class, and they are always causing trouble for the college. Zoe Webster: Damien's girlfriend at NYU. Damien and her been together since they met during freshmen year. Since she is very close to Damien, Adrian enjoys having her as a close friend. During the third arc, Adrian talks about Zoe's appearance in the red two-piece bathing suit. Zoe says Adrian shouldn't be staring at her, but Adrian replies by saying he's not interested in her since she is with Adrian's boss, Damien. However, it is implied that Adrian has hidden feelings for her. Scott Carson: Adrian's rival at NYU. The two, along with the other members in their teams, have been fighting since they first met during freshmen year. The two will even fight about some of the stupidest stuff, showing that they really don't like each other. During the Story Arc, the fight became real personal between the two since Jessica Bailey was taken hostage to become a sacrifice. Since Scott was close to Jessica, Scott vowed to kill Adrian and claim her back. The two tried to kill each other any opportunity they received during the Story Arc, escalating the hate between the two. Since Scott is too powerful for Adrian to fight, the two become closer during the cruise in the third arc of the sixth series. Now the two don't fight each other, since they are fought in battle as a team, but they still don't like each other. Jasehn Sarrhis and Kadyn Black: Scott's friends and rivals to Damien and Gordon, respectively. Since these two are teamed up with Scott and like to fight with Damien and Gordon, Adrian strongly dislikes them as well. Jenna Marshall: She was taken in by Zoe and forced to join Adrian's crew. Adrian doesn't really have a relationship with her but she lives with him for a while so he just deals with it. Later, when Jenna starts fighting with Zoe, Adrian begins to dislike Jenna. However, in the new arc, Jasehn is the only person who remembers Jenna after she dies in her final battle. Therefore, Adrian has no memory of Jenna. Adrian remembers her in the fourth arc, but he doesn't have problems with her. Isaac Wolfe: Whenever Adrian and his crew are winning in battles against Jasehn and his crew, Isaac will show up and easily defeat Adrian's crew. Because of the continuous beatings Isaac gives to him, Adrian hates Isaac. However, in the new arc, Jasehn is the only person who remembers Isaac after Isaac dies against Xander White. Therefore, Adrian has no memory of Isaac. Adrian remembers him in the fourth arc, but doesn't have problems with him. Adrian's Decks In the tournament that took place during the second arc of the sixth series, Adrian's deck is reveals as a Insect Mill Deck. This deck centers on Insects as the main archetype of monsters. However, their effects, as well as the spell and trap effects, all focus on milling, or send cards from the top of the deck to the Graveyard. By using this strategy, when the opponent cannot draw cards from their deck, they will lose the duel.